Conventional injection assemblies for bidets can suffer from jittering or slipping.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,249. Such prior art relates to a kind of human private parts washing apparatus. Said washing apparatus is provided with a washing nozzle which can extend out and retract. A movable rack is formed by a partial segment of the washing nozzle, a fixed rack formed on the surface of the nozzle supporter, and a pinion meshing with the movable rack and the fixed rack. The pinion meshing with the fixed rack is driven to rotate by a motor, enabling the washing nozzle to move. Another scheme is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,562, which relates to a toilet seat with a washing machine which is provided with a movable injection pipe. In this patent, a drive rack positioned on an injection arm engages with a secondary pinion and a drive rack positioned on an operation device engages with a primary pinion. An interlocking mechanism connects a counter rotation pinion and the secondary pinion while the counter rotation pinion meshes with the primary pinion. This patent discloses a means of manually pushing or pulling the operation device to cause the pinion to rotate, resulting in the extension and retraction of the injection pipe.
Another body washing unit for a flush toilet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,459, wherein a first tube is rotatably connected with a second tube which is further rotatably connected with a third tube. A driving device rotates the second tube to displace the third tube angularly around the axis of the second tube. A converter converts rotational motion of the second tube into rotational motion of the third tube around its axis so that the nozzle arranged on the third tube moves between a standby position and a usage position. This patent describes the automatic operation of the nozzle after a user switches on the equipment.
Other prior art examples include: 1). WIPO Patent Application No. WO/2006/079232, wherein a shower arm for a shower toilet is disclosed. Said shower arm is socketed to a guide tube and can protrude out from such guide tube. Said tube is further socketed to a guide bush and can extend out from such guide bush. A flexible tape is connected with the shower arm. When a pinion is driven by a motor, the flexible tape, meshing with the pinion through such tape's dentate surface, starts moving. This movement leads to the extension and retraction of said shower arm and said tube. 2). Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-125193, wherein a washing toilet seat with a drying function is disclosed. In this example, a drive mechanism partially meshes with the surface of the bent drying nozzle, which is moved between its housed position and the position where the reciprocating movement is operated. Pressurized air generated in such movement is injected to the user's intended body part.
The present method aims to solve the problems of the prior art and to provide unprecedented improvements.